


After Battle Routines

by bum_bum_bumblebeecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bum_bum_bumblebeecas/pseuds/bum_bum_bumblebeecas
Summary: Things were different now that Dean's gone. Castiel had to start getting used to new routines and forgetting old ones... or at least try to forget his old routines.





	After Battle Routines

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a post that @/60r3d0m made on tumblr about Dean cleaning Cas up after a battle.

It was the end of the day. After all of the exhausting days Castiel has had, this one seemed to be nothing special. It wasn’t unusual for Castiel to be covered in his own blood. His exhaustion prevented him from being able to easily clean himself up with a bit of his grace. At one point it would have been easy for him to not even have to think about clearing the red stains from his shirt or the gashes along his face. With a simple thought it could have all been cleared away.

Of course, there have been times in his very long existence where he was unable to do such a thing. Ever since he met the Winchesters things like falling and losing his grace just sort of happened. He would do anything for them, and unfortunately, sometimes anything meant giving up his grace and being human for a while.

Castiel stood in front of the bathroom mirror and examined himself. The cuts and blood were nothing. Bruises and gashes were incomparable to the pain he has already been through. They didn’t even hurt.

This was just the usual. He has gotten hit too many times to count. The only thing that wasn’t normal is that ever since Dean has been… gone, Castiel has had to go about a new routine of cleaning himself up.

After he completely lost his grace and became human things changed in more ways than one. There was one specific thing that became habit though; after every fight Dean was there to clean Castiel up.

He’d sit him down and gently wipe away all the blood with a wet cloth. He’d clean the cuts, bandage Castiel up, and either complain to him about the fight they just had with the monster of the day or talk excitedly about the fight they just had with the monster of the day.

It was their routine.  It stayed that way even after Castiel got his “mojo” back. It was something completely mundane in their complicated lives. After a fight, it was something Castiel would actually look forward to. As soon as Dean would grab a wash cloth Castiel would already feel his shoulders relax.

Now that was gone. He still had Jack, Sam, Mary, everyone in the bunker, but it wasn’t the same without Dean. He felt tired and angry, but he had to be hopeful for the rest of them. He had to believe that they would find Dean. That they would get him back, as a family.

Castiel took another look in the mirror, then grabbed a wash cloth and got to work.

 

_“That was so stupid of you, Cas.”_

_Dean held Castiel’s chin between his fingers tightly as he wiped his left cheek with the damp wash cloth._

_“It wasn’t that bad.” Castiel grunted._

_“You could have gotten really hurt. It was stupid of you and you know it.”_

_“You’re being dramatic, Dean. That wasn’t even in the top 20 of the most stupid things I have done.”_

_“You could have gotten yourself killed. You shouldn’t have done something like that. I don’t care if you think it wasn’t that bad compared to the other dumb shit you’ve done. Dumb shit is dumb shit. Period.”_

_“I have to find them, Dean. Your mom and Jack are out there. I know I can get to them.”_

_“Cas, you just came back from the dead.” Dean looked Castiel in the eyes with a serious look. There was fear in his eyes, which shocked Castiel. “You can’t put yourself in that sort of danger. You don’t know what it did to me to watch you die. Dumb shit is dumb shit and I don’t care what you say, you’re not going to do anything like that anymore. I already lost mom and Jack, I’m not losing you too.”_

_“I’ll get them back for you, Dean.”_

_“Well, do it without risking your life.”_

_Castiel didn’t reply. He sat there in front of Dean and watched, waiting to see a change in his expression. Trying to get more of a read on him._

_“Promise me, Cas.”_

_“I promise.”_

_Dean sighed and went back to work. He looked exhausted, and Castiel would fix that. He would make sure to get their family back. They would find a way to live without a disaster striking them at every corner. He would find a way._

 

Once Castiel finished cleaning himself off he returned to his room and sat on his bed. He thought and thought of ways to find Dean. There seemed to be a road block at every turn. He was going to find a way to get him back, and when he did he would finally start giving their family a peaceful life without the constant worry of losing each other. He would find a way.

After more and more time started to pass Castiel’s mind started to wonder. Instead of thinking about how to get Dean back, he started daydreaming about an easier life. One where all of their wishes could come true. One where Dean would get his vacation. Even if that meant he had to wear a Hawaiian shirt.


End file.
